This invention relates generally to the field of medical technology wherein sharp needles are used to withdraw and inject body fluids such as blood and medications and more particularly to a needle sheath holder which is usable to protect the technologist's fingers from the sharp end of the needle during fluid withdrawal and injection procedures.
Many extremely dangerous diseases and ailments are transmittable through the inadvertent and accidental needle prick of a technologist's skin. The object of this invention is to provide a needle sheath holder which can be hand held, set on a stand next to the patient or set in a test tube rack and which can be used by the technologist to prevent many inadvertent and accidental needle pricks during withdrawal and injection of body fluids.
The needle shaft holder of this invention comprises a hollow barrel member having an open upper end, a shield member on the barrel member spaced from the open end and gripper members in the open end operable to frictionally engage a needle sheath inserted into the barrel member through the open end so as to grip and retain the needle sheath in the barrel member. This enables the technologist to reinsert the needle into the needle sheath with the elimination of awkward handling procedures.
The sheath holder can be readily self-supported in a position in which the needle can be conveniently reinserted into the sheath and, in the event the needle sheath holder is hand held, the shield is of a size to protect the hand of the technologist that is holding the barrel member. As a result, inadvertent or awkward movements of the needle do not result in needle pricks of the technologist.
The shield member is generally rectangular to facilitate support of the needle sheath holder in an inclined position to accept a needle sheath and, in addition, the shield is of a size large enough to provide the necessary protection for the hand of the technologist.
The needle sheath holder of this invention thus provides for the immediate re-sheathing of the needle after use, thereby eliminating dangerous manipulations of an unsheathed needle.
The needle sheath holder is small enough to be carried in a pocket, is easily cleaned by washing in soap and water, and can readily be produced at low cost.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description, the appended claims, and the accompanying drawing in which: